Finding the Path
by Yuki Kumiko
Summary: Sakura is already 19 in her college dorm and she's depressed and lost about everything... Syaoron left her or did he really? Please read to see what happens! Arigatou gozaimasu!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
  
  
  
~*Disclaimer*~  
Konnichiwa! I am no owner of Cardcaptor Sakura nor the characters, but I do own Nozomi Suggorou, Rikko Konyake, etc.. Steal mai names or characters, yer sued! Just Kidding But i can you know... Everyone Reading: *Anime Sweatdrop*  
  
//Hello, i'm Yuki Kumiko... Yuki means Snow in Japanese and I don't think Kumiko means something in Japanese, at least nobody told meeh... Well this story is called "Finding the Path..." Enjoy, tomadachi!\\  
  
  
Finding the Path  
Introduction: Lost  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Syaoron-Kun... These words- the name- what do they mean? I know what it means- it means Lonely Wolf... Other than that... it means hatred.  
Hatred  
  
Yes... hatred... so much of it. Syaoron. I'm lost... I'm lost in my thoughts and my heart. Why?  
Why  
  
Why did you leave me? You promised me... You promised me you would never leave my side... But you did... I don't understand why you left me... I'm left here... and why?   
Why  
  
Because you have someone else now... Nani? Why did you have to break it up with me? We were doing so well... I can remember it so clearly and it was two years ago... and I never saw you since then... How come I can't get it out of my head? I can't stop the image that keeps on filming and filming away in my mind. Syaoron help! Help me! I'm scared! I'm lonely! Help me!  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It was a rainy-chilly, fall night and Sakura was on her way to Syaoron's house, unexpectedly. She had finally thought up of a birthday gift for Syaoron since she never got one for him when it was really his birthday. It was pouring down on Sakura but she didn't care if she got wet or got a pnomonia (I think i spelled it right). Sakura's present for Syaoron was wrapped in a nice light pink parper with very light blue bubble designs and a dark pink ribbon for the top. It was in a chibi box that cost a fortune on Sakura's job. It was actually hand-made by Sakura but the supplies cost a lot on the count of Sakura messing things up.  
  
Sakura was a block away to Syaoron's apartment building and was getting nervous. She started to walk slowly because she was getting nervous that Syaoron wouldn't like it. "Syaoron will like anything I give him... he's so sweet! Forget about being nervous, Syaoron's a sweet, heartful loving person, I know he won't laugh or hate the gift I'm giving him!" Sakura said to herself, trying to convince herself that Syaoron-Kun will like it. She was now just a few houses and apartments away from his apartment.   
  
Sakura walked faster and saw Syaoron outside... the rain was pouring harder so it was harder for Sakura to see. She got up closer... there she saw Syaoron... kissing another girl. Syaoron was whispering something to the girl that Sakura couldn't here. Tears were falling from Sakura's eyes and you couldn't fail to see if Sakura was crying through the rain.   
  
Sakura finally realized who the girl was... it was a girl in her math class... Rikko Konyake. Rikko had a lot of water in her eyes that Sakura couldn't tell if it was tears or rain. Rikko ran away with the pools of water in her eyes. Sakura thought to herself. "Why should she cry-if she is crying- when I'm the one who was dumped?" "It's all so clear to me now. My life is meaningless without Syaoron and I know just realized that... I couldv'e broken up with Syaoron and couldv't not been broken hearted," Sakura thought to herself. She perposely dropped the box. Syaoron immediately turned his head to find a soaken wet Sakura, crying.   
  
He didn't mistake the tears for rain, he knew Sakura was crying. Sakura ran. Syaoron ran after her. Sakura tripped over a sidewalk and fell into a huge puddle. She didn't get up and started to cry. Syaoron caught up and nealed down to Sakura. He didn't say anything, he just watched Sakura cry. Sakura knew he was there, she just didn't do anything but cry. Syaoron gulped. "Sakura-Chan... that wasn't what you think..." Syaoron said hoarsely. "Syaoron... take this," Sakura said getting up from the puddle, as did Syaoron. Syaoron took the present from Sakura's hand.   
  
Sakura walked away, soaked. Syaoron didn't try to stop her... he didn't want Sakura to hate him more. Syaoron justed stayed where he was. Sakura was already out of the distance. He opened the nicely wrapped present and found nothing but a note.  
  
" Syaoron-Kun! Suki da! Happy late birthday! If you notice there's nothing in the small box.... but there is something! Something much much deeper than the ocean. Something that is bigger than forever. My heart and my love for you..."  
It said.  
  
When Sakura got home, she didn't even bother to get a towel. she just fell on her bed still soaked and wet. Her whole entire body was in pain... at least that's what Sakura though... her heart was actually in pain...  
  
~End of Flashbacl~  
  
*End of Introduction*  
  
Sworrie if it sucked a little bit... Please, just don't flame me... I know this should've went into the Drama section but a lot of people go to the romance section plus... I'm not sure if it will get romantic or not... it may not though but I will keep putting my fics in the Romance section...  
Jo mata  
  
~Yuki  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
  
~*Disclaimer*~  
I own Cardcaptor Sakura and all the Characters! Chaa, yeah right! just kidding.... Clamp; Kodansha; etc. own Cardcaptor Sakura.... Meeh just a fan! I only own the non-Characters and all... =)  
  
//In this chapter... It's different of what lullaby (~ Is it?) thought it was... Actually, Lullaby guessed very little right but not quite... =) See for yourself...)  
  
Finding the Path  
~Chapter One: A Heart's Desire  
  
  
Syaoron's POV  
  
I've been searching for you Sakura.... For two years. But where are you? I'm already nineteen and you, too... I'm in a college dorm at the University of Tokyo... I just moved here a week ago and i don't know anyone! I only know Rikko Konyake... The girl that you thought I was kissing. She goes to Tokyo University, I don't know she got here.... Sakura, trust me... it wasn't what you think! I need you in my life so badly. Sakura  
Sakura  
  
Sakura, I've been looking in phone books for all the Sakura Kinomoto's in different cities. I don't know where you are. There's no Sakura Kinomoto's in houses, apartments, and condos... No where. I even looked in Tokyo... where I am now... there's no Sakura kinomoto in condos, houses or apartments. Where are you Sakura??? My life is yet, meaningless without you!  
  
Gomen Nasai  
  
***  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
Never in my life have I loved someone like you Syaoron. Never in my life have I felt so much pain in my heart! Please! I need you! But I just can't forgive you... Syaoron-Kun... Get out of my mind! Why are you always in my mind? I don't want to be lonely! Please, help me! I need you Syaoron! Why did you go!  
¿WHY?  
  
***  
  
Someone knocked on Sakura's door. Sakura got up from looking at the window as it rained and opened the door. "Konbanwa, Sakura-Chan! We have a new student who had some trouble with this place in all..." Ms. Ku said, "and he's even been here for one week!" she giggled and whispered at the same time. Sakura had no choice but to laugh too. Ms. ku brought the mystery student in. "Here's Syaoron Li, who just moved from Yokohama... Will you show him around Kinomoto-San?" Ms. ku asked, "he travels a lot," Ms. ku whispered. "Oh yeah, get use to eachother you two. Your going to be room mates soon... it's only going to be temporary since Li-San's room is getting re-painted and carpeted... it's against school violations for a male and a female are room mates together but there were no more rooms for vacancy... and well... Sakura, you have this room to yourself.." Ms. Ku said, "we thought you have a vacancy for us," Ms. Ku whispered. Ms. ku was a very gossipy teacher. Ms. ku walked out of the college dorm and Sakura-Chan was left with Syaoron... alone...  
Alone  
  
"Syaoron-Kun..." Sakura said, remenicsing with tears in her emerald green eyes (Hey! My birthstone! Emerald!). "Sakura... I've been looking for you. For a very long time," Syaoron said, "I just transfered here... to look for you," he continued, getting closer. "Syao.. Syaoron-Ku... Kun..." Sakura managed to say, getting closer as well. "Syaoron... I'm so lonely... Help me... please help me," Sakura said, crying even more. "Sakura-chan... that's why i'm here," Syaoron said. "B... b... But... your with Rikko-chan..." Sakura said, backing away. "Sakura... you don't understand," Syaoron said. "Wh... what do you m.. mean?" Sakura said, waiting for the next word to come out of Syaoron's mind.   
  
"Rikko... she... uh... I uh.." Syaoron tried to say. He never felt like this. He was saying he hated that ruby eyed, short brown haired, lovely girl in his mind, but he realized he developed a feeling for Rikko. "Syaoron... you don't... you don't.." Sakura said, getting really frightened of the thought in her mind. "N... no... W... why would you t... think that???" Syaoron said, getting nervous of himself as well. "Syaoron-Kun... I never thought it w... would have to be this way... your lying," Sakura said, crying even more. "N... no!" Syaoron lied, "Sakura... your the only one to capture my heart, your my soul mate!" Syaoron continuously lied. "I... I wish i can believe you Li-Kun," Sakura said. 'Li-Kun? She never calls me that anymore...' Syaoron thought to himself. "S... Sakura-chan," Syaoron said, "suki da," he finished. Sakura had huge tears, hanging on her eyes, they were too big... the tears were force to fall.  
  
"Li-Kun... sleep in that extra bed over there, next to the desk... the study desk," Sakura said, changing the subject. 'She gave up on me,' Syaoron said to himself.   
  
***  
  
Later that day in late noon Sakura went to Tomoyo's Dorm to study for the pop quiz they were having on Monday, tomorrow to them. It was Sunday. Yes, Tomoyo and Sakura were in the same college. They vowed to go to the same college and highschool when they were in kindergarten.   
  
Syaoron was napping on his temporary bed. Sweat trickled from his forhead. He looked serious while he was sleeping, like something bad was happening. "Rikko! Sakura!" Syaoron yelled from his sleep. Tomoyo's dorm was next door from Sakura's. "Luckily" Sakura heard Syaoron. She sighed. 'Why did you lie? I know now you have feelings for Rikko,' Sakura said to herself.   
  
End of Chapter One  
  
//::Authors Note:: Okay, so it wasn't so good... at least that's what i think... Next part soon. Not a lot of people are reading my first fics... I'm wondering now if i have to quit... Should I?\\  
  
~Chibi Kumiko-san  
  
Can you please tell em if I'm waisting my time by posting up fics that aren't even going to be read? yes or no...?¿?  
  
___  
_| |_  
|_____|  
d o j o b  
( --- )  
Hehe! Old man!  
I wonder if it will show well when I upload this fic.  



	3. Default Chapter Title

  
  
~*Disclaimer*~  
Do I really have to put this all the time? Oh well... I do "not" own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters... I only own the characters I made up... Arigatou for yer time tomadachi!   
  
//Last Chapter I asked if I should end my writing days... well who cares if anone reads my novels or not! At least i have some people rootin for meeh! Arigatou CherryBlossomSakura! Arigatou for adding my story to yer favourites and for adding meeh to yer favourite author! Arigatou! And also, thank you for supporting the intro for this story! You said it was great! thank you! This chapter is dedicated to you and Yuki-Hime... you two are nice ^^\\  
  
  
Finding the Path  
~Chapter Two: Relations  
  
Syaoron awoke from his dream/sleep. 'My dream... it was a sign... a path. A path to Rikko's heart! But I can't leave Sakura-chan! I've loved Sakura since fifth grade and I recently met Rikko and fell in love with her... I spent more time with Sakura-chan then Rikko-chan. But I have equal feelings... but why?' Syaoron asked himself.   
  
Suddenly, the door knocked. "Sakura-chan! I need to borrow your math book! I left it at Kurrin's dorm but she's not home!" a girl kncocked. Syaoron opened the door. "L... li-Kun!" the girl screamed. "R... Riko-chan!" Syaoron exclaimed. Rikko immidiately hugged Syaoron. "R.. Rikko... I have a confession to make... " Syaoron said, nervously. "L.. Li-kun! What is it? And by the way... why are in Sakura's dorm?" Rikko asked suspiciously (I think i spelled it wrong). "My dorm is under constuction right now so Ms. Ku made me stay here temporarily," Syaoron answered. "Oh, I see... what was it you wanted to tell me Li-Kun?" Rikko asked. Syaoron was blushing a bit. Never in his life did he think he would love someone as much as he loved Sakura. But he wondered why he loved Rikko that much. It was only a kiss. Is that how much power a kiss has? 'Sakura's kissed me numerous times... it wasn't that affectionate,' Syaoron thought to himself. "S... Su... ki... d.. da, Rikko-chan," Syaoron managed to say.   
  
"Syaoron-Kun...?" a familiar voice said. Syaoron and Rikko turned to see who it was. Sakura... it was Sakura... She had just finished studying with Tomoyo and was just about ready to go out for dinner. "S.. Sakura-ch.. chan!" Syaoron said hoarsely. Sakura was crying. "Sakura-Chan! I'm so glad you're here... but why are you crying???" Rikko asked... She had no clue that Syaoron and Sakura used to go out and they were in love. "Li-Kun, i think i should go now... this is only your business and Sakura's too," Rikko said leaving. "H... hai," Syaoron said, not even looking at Rikko.  
  
Sakura and Syaoron moved the "situation" to their so called "dorm." Sakura sat on her desk chair. The desk was on the middle of the two beds. Syaoron's bed was on the left and Sakura's on the right. The TV was in front of them on top of the night stand with two lamps oneach side of the TV. There was a window on the Sakura's side above her bed. Syaoron's side had the closet. It was an open door closet.  
  
There was pure silence until Sakura broke the silence. "S... Syao... Syaoron... are we over?" Sakura asked. "Sakura..." was all Syaoron could said. Syaoron closed the door and took a seat on his bed facing Sakura'sleft side. Sakura immediately hugged Syaoron. "Syaoron-Kun... I need you! Don't go with Rikko! Don't love anyone else but me! Please don't leave me! I'm so lonely!" Sakura revealed, crying. "S... S... Sakura... I can't help they way I feel about Rikko and you. "Syaoron-Kun! I need you! Don't leave me for Rikko! Don't! Otousan died a few days ago! Touya-San moved to Hawaii with yukito! I'm so lonely!" Sakura cried out, squeezing Syaoron harder. Syaoron noticed Sakura strong grip. "Gomennasai Sakura. I'm sorry about your brother and father. I won't leave you..." Syaoron said. "You won't?!?!" Sakura asked. "H... hai... but I won't leave Rikko-Chan! i can't help myself! I love Rikko equaly to you," Syaoron said.   
  
"I spent most of my life with you and you hardly even spent a month with Rikko-chan! Syaoron, I love you more than she does!" Sakura screamed out desperately. Syaoron didn't answer. Sakura squeezed harder. "Syaoron. Are you really happy?" Sakura asked, letting him go and looking at Syaoron, face to face. "H... hai," Syaoron replied. "Syaoron-Kun... my life is meaningless without you... I can't bare to be without you!" Sakura cried tremendously.   
  
Syaoron put his index finger on her forhead. He moved it down to her lips. Sakura stopped crying and had a suprised look. Syaoron brought her lip to his. They finally kissed after two years. This kiss made Syaoron feel different. Like he did something bad to Sakura, which was the last thing on earth he would want to do. Suddenly, Syaoron had a chill. He fell down off what he was sitting on. Syaoron was having a seazur (I think that's how ya spell it... Meeh dunn know ^^).   
  
"Syaoron-Kun! Syaoron-Kun! Are you okay???" Sakura screamed out, very worried. Syaoron's eyes were flickering and his hands were covering his ears. His image of Sakura looking down to him, blured and his hearing was starting to black out. Syaoron fainted, badly.   
  
***  
  
Syaoron suddenly woke up. He was in his and Sakura's dorm-on his bed. He looked around. He saw the calender- it was November 29 and he last saw the calender at November 27. He then looked below to see Sakura asleep on the desk. 'She cares for me' Syao-San said to himself. He got up and tapped Sakura on the shoulder to wake her up. Nothing happend. He tapped harder. She chilled then woke up. She looked up to see what or who woke her up. "Sy... Syaoron?" She said, scratching her eyes. "is it really you?" Sakura asked. "No! I'm here my cherry blossom," Syaoron said, catching her glimpse. '"My" he used the words "my" with me?' Sakura asked herself- she couldn't help but blush then.   
  
"But... what happend to Rikko-chan- you still love her, don't you?" Sakura asked, looking down. "Shhh... Let's have coffe or something at the cafe nearby," Syaoron said, cupping Sakura's hands. "R... really?!?" Sakura asked, ecitedly- it would be her first date with Syaoron for several years now. "Hai!" Syaoron said, smiling for a change. "Go get ready, I'll take a shower after you," Syaoron said. Sakura couldn't help but blush, "h.. hai, Syaoron-Kun, I won't take so long but only five-ten mintues," Sakura said, getting a pink towel in the closet and running to the bathroom. "Hai... ^^" Syaoron said.   
  
After an unwaitible fifteen mintues, Sakura came out of the bathroom in a towel. "Your turn, Syaoron-kun!" Sakura said excitedly. Syaoron was blushing BIGTIME. He didn't say a thing. He just got a towel and went to the bathroom- yet, still blushing. Sakura got all dressed in a nice pink gap jacket with a hood on the end, a pink strapped shirt, khaki capris, and a pair of rain boots. They weren't like rain boots though, they were kawaii little boot type of boots. Syaoron was already dressed up when he came out of the shower. "Let's go!" Sakura said, taking the raincoat that was haning on the desk chair and running out the door with Syaoron.   
  
When they arrived at the charming little cafe out of campus, they went inside and sat theirselves down accross from eachother. A waitress came up. "Excuse me, what would you two yougsters like to order today?" she asked. "I'll have a nice steaming cup of green tea and a magazine to read please!" Sakura said. "I'll have a cup of coffe, lotte will be fine," Syaoron said. The waitress wrote it all down. "We'll be with you shortly," the women said. Tomoyo walked in the cafe with Eriol. Eriol now recently moved to Japan to be with Tomoyo because he realized his true feelings for Tomoyo-chan ^^.   
  
"Sakura-chan! Li-kun! You two are here today!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Yeah, I guess so!" Sakura replied, politely. Eriol and Tomoyo walked to a table not that far away. "Syaoron-kun... can I ask you something?" Sakura asked. "Sure," Syaoron said. "D... do you still love Rikko?" Sakura asked. Syaoron looked down. He didn't answer the question. "Syaoron- look at me," Sakura said, putting her fingers on his chin the face her. She gave him a warm smile. "Suki da," she said. "Suki da, Sakura-chan," Syaoron said, "Forever," he added. "I dreamed of you everynight, listening to the rain poor from the dreamy sky. The wind blowing, almost opening my windows- as if I could feel the wind and the the rain fall on me. I couldn't care for the world to fall apart or end. As long as I would be with you. But will that really happen?" Sakura asked- she had tears in her eyes. Syaoron just gazed at her for moments and moments- as if she was a very beautiful painting.   
  
"Syaoron... I don't ask a lot from you- nor do i want anything from you... I now just want to love you forever and ever... and I know you love me too. But don't keep it up like it's a secret... let it go, let it go," Sakura said, going closer to Syaoron's direction, Syaoron the same. They began to close their eyes.   
  
Rikko walked around the big city. She felt lonely and empty some how. She found herself walking by a magna shoppe, a grocery store ad finally, a charming litting cafe called "Tokyo Cafe." She looked inside the cafe. She saw Syaoron and Sakura kissing. Her eyes widend. "L... Li-k... kun??? and Sakura???" She said outloud. She ran back to her colleg dorm in Tokyo University. She cried and cried. Nothing could help her now. 'After he confessed his forever love to me? He loves Sakura now? Am I clueless? Am I blind about something?' Rikko asked herself, running.   
  
The heart braking was reversed...  
  
End of Chapter Rwo Part A.  
  
//Okay so it wasn't Pure S+S fluff that much but at least Rikko was shot down... isn't that what you guys wanted? But don't stop reading now! I split it in two parts... This chapter will have Part A. Part B. and MAYBE Part C. if i want to right more in this chapter... who knows... there might be more fluff in that part! ^^ C'ya tomadachi!\\  
  
If you can do meeh a favor and just review! I just want to know whatcha guys know ^^ Arigatou gozaimasu!!!  
~Kumiko-chan 


End file.
